rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kia
Kia je korejský výrobce rebrinakov pre smrdakov z panelaka. Postavením výrobního závodu v obci Teplička nad Váhom výrazně pokročila devastace původní kultury Varínska. Spolu s výstavbou přehrady jeden z důvodů pro přestěhování Laca Repáně do Prahy. Chronologie: Základný kameň bol položený v apríli 2004, samotná výstavba sa začala v októbri 2004, ukončená bola v decembri 2005. Skúšobná výroba bola spustená v lete 2006, sériová výroba v decembri 2006. * tam kde som byval je teraz ta hnusna velka fabrika kia a tie korejske odpady tam montuju a vravia tymto rebrinakom auta. aj nova prehrada je tam. (Žalm #547) * sak mozes ist do varina je to riadna diera seci ozraty kazdy den aj selijake pekne bitky.ako tam priehradu u mojsa aj lucky urobeli je to tam na hovno aj je tam naozaj hnusna fabrika teho korejskeho odpadu kia.sak nebol som tam viacej ako desat rokov lebo co by som na osratom slovensku robel teraz tam byvaju len debili. (Žalm #739) * sak aj som sa raz stavel aj som sa v mojsi vysral v noci priamo pred dverami do narodneho vybora.sak bolo kusok od krcmy ked som isiel z krcmy isiel som ke kacerovej na zahradu spat ci pod most cez vah bolo to kusok lebo domov som to mal zo dva kilometre.no most bol iny teraz je tam setko zkurvene ked priehradu postaveli aj tam tie osrate auta kia vyrabaju.teraz je to len osrata zkurvena diera tato dedina.ked predseda komus prisiel rano mal pred dverami riadnu smrdutu kopu nasratu aj papiere od rudeho prava tymi som sa vytrel. (Žalm #1227) * sak pred rokami bolo naozaj dobre jerklover no teraz je to dedina na hovno uz by som tam nesiel.blbi robosi otroci co robia v osratej fabrike kde tie osrate kia kramy robia. (Žalm #1233) * jerklover mlyn je v pici.zburany.lebo tam automobilku tych korejskych sraciek kia postaveli a nic po tem neostalo.ja som isiel do prahy mna vyplateli za setko a ked urobeli tam tu automobilnu kia sracku aj k temu tu novu priehradu aj novy most je to tam na hovno setko teraz. (Žalm #1943) * sak kurva v mojsi sa rozlezli korejci ako zdochle muchy sade.robia tam tie hovna na kolesach menom kia.nechcem povedat auta lebo tieto hromady lacneho bakelita a zleho plecha nie su auta. (Žalm #2716) * aj mi ludia pisu aj sa pytaju preco som sa do prahy prestahoval.no jednoducho ked stavali priehradu napokon aj tu montovnu tych hovnoaut kia som o dom prisiel aj o velke pozemky.samozrejme ma vyplateli no mal som obrousky stary kameny dom aj potok mi tiekol priamo cez dvor velke stromy vsade a takyto dom uz nezozenies. (Žalm #3354) * sak nikto z panelaka v prahe ci v osratej blave kto ma len holu dieru do riti a nic viac aj len ziza z panelaka taketo autisko nema samozrejme.toto nie je pre panelsmrdakov.ty maju oktavie ci bambusacke cosi na kolesach ako kia ci hyundajhovnaka. (Žalm #4270) * (halucinogenní vize po požití kvapek seňory gonzálesy, pozn. ed.) zme dvadsatpat kvapiek slahli aj aom padol aj vcera som zapasel kdesi na marsu s obrouskym netvorom gabrah co mal dvesto kokotov aj na pomoc prileteli na aute kia aj jozko kysela aj brano hroncik z krcmy v mojsi. (Žalm #4303) * sak hej jerklover aom do prahy isiel z sovodu lebo som predal mlyn zburali ho aj teraz tam je velka bambusacka automontovna tych autohoven kia. (Žalm #4782) Category:Věci Category:Varín